Reine de deux coeurs
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Aragorn déteste Legolas - il le hait, d'une haine puissante et profonde. Pour comprendre cela, il faut remonter dans le temps, quinze ans auparavant, quand Aslinn, mère d'Aragorn et Reine du Gondor rencontra l'elfe Legolas.
1. Les quatre Hobbits

_Seule Aslinn m'appartient, le reste a été créé par le merveilleux J.R.R Tolkien._

« Petit ange,

Si toutes mes volontés ont été respectées, Oenone est en train de te lire cette missive. Je sais très bien que tu n'es plus un bébé, mais je veux qu'elle apprenne les nouvelles en même temps que toi. »

Ainsi commençait la lettre que lisait et re-lisait la personne assise à la table du fond de l'auberge. Vêtu d'une cape sombre et plongé dans sa lecture, on ne voyait plus que ses paupières et une partie de ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoiles. C'était un Homme et pas n'importe lequel – Aragorn, roi du Gondor. Seulement, il s'était enfui de chez lui des années auparavant et était devenu un Rôdeur, sous le nom de Grand-Pas. Il détestait le Gondor et les Hommes comme il se détestait lui-même car il avait honte d'être le descendant de personnes malfaisantes aux ambitions démesurées et aux destins gâchés par la soif de pouvoir et la cupidité.

Ses yeux semblaient brumeux – il lisait la lettre sans la lire, connaissant les mots par cœur, s'intéressant plus à la forme des lettres, aux boucles des l et aux arrondis des a. Cette lettre était la chose qu'il chérissait le plus au monde – avec son épée – et chaque fois qu'il la regardait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal mais il la lisait quand même, comme si il en éprouvait le besoin physiologique.

Il replia le papier, le mit dans une de ses poches intérieures et commença à boire sa bière. Ce fut à ce moment qu'arrivèrent quatre Hobbits – petite taille et sourire rayonnant, du moins pour deux des quatre.

Aragorn comprit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il se rappela avoir entendu dire que les Cavaliers Noirs recherchaient activement un Hobbit dénommé Frodon Sacquet. Il remarqua que le premier – un brun aux grands yeux – avait l'air étrange et décréta que tout cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il ne cessa de les observer et le brun sembla l'avoir remarqué car il demanda à l'aubergiste quelque chose en regardant Grand-Pas. Et puis, alors que trois des quatre Hobbits étaient à table, le quatrième, apparemment ivre, s'exclama, en parlant à une dizaine de clients :

« Si je connais des Sacquet ? Bien sûr : regardez ! Il y a mon ami Frodon, là-bas ! Eh ! Frodon ! »

La mine horrifiée des trois autres confirma à Aragorn que sa théorie était la bonne. Frodon se retrouva entouré par des clients curieux et au regard avide. L'Homme comprit que les Cavaliers Noirs avaient donné une récompense à celui qui leur donnerait Sacquet. Et alors que le Hobbit était jeté à terre, il aperçut, comme les autres, l'objet qu'il portait autour de son cou : un anneau. Et Grand-Pas sut tout de suite que cet anneau était l'Anneau de Pouvoir de Sauron, celui que les Cavaliers noirs devaient être en train de chercher. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient.

Soudain, le Hobbit disparut, volatilisé. Durant deux bonnes minutes, Aragorn regarda partout autour de lui – aucune trace de Sacquet. Et puis il réapparut alors que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. L'Homme le prit par le cou et l'emmena ans une des salles vides de l'auberge. Une fois qu'il eût claqué la porte, Frodon s'écria :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Grand-Pas.» répondit-il « Je suis un Rôdeur. »

L'œil aux aguets, la lame prête à parer n'importe quelle attaque, Aragorn vérifiait que personne ne venait quand les trois Hobbits entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, le premier – un blond joufflu – criant

« Relâchez-le ! »

« Je n'attaquais pas votre ami, Hobbit, je l'ai amené ici pour le protéger. Grâce à la bêtise immense de l'un de vos compagnons » il regarda fixement le Hobbit qui avait depuis dessaoulé « les Cavaliers Noirs doivent déjà savoir que vous êtes ici. »

« Que nous proposez-vous ? » demanda le quatrième Hobbit – ni Sacquet, ni le joufflu, ni celui qui était saoul.

« J'ai une idée » répondit Grand-Pas « Vous avez réservé une chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les quatre Hobbits acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Donc l'aubergiste connait votre numéro de chambre » continua-t-il

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Vous allez partir dans votre chambre puis disparaître grâce à l'anneau de votre ami Sacquet et revenir ici. Les Cavaliers Noirs ne sauront pas que vous serez ici et ils tenteront de vous tuer dans la chambre que vous avez réservé. »

Deux des Hobbits - Merry et Pippin d'après ce qu'il avait compris - semblaient convaincus mais le blond demanda:

"Pourquoi devrait-on vous faire confiance?"

Aragorn s'assit sur une des chaises et répondit

"Je connais Gandalf."

Et Sacquet et son compère parurent comprendre que si on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Gandalf, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

"C'est d'accord" déclara Frodon

Cette nuit-là, Aragorn et les quatre Hobbits virent les Cavaliers Noirs poignarder, lacérer, massacrer les lits vides qui auraient du être occupé par Frodon et ses compagnons. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs, la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, le parchemin en contact avec sa peau froide. _Elle serait fière de moi_, dit une voix dans sa tête. _Elle serait fière de son fils_.


	2. L'ange blanc

Chapitre 2 : L'ange blanc

« Votre Majesté ? Allez-vous bien ? »

Oenone regardait la reine, qui était penchée à sa fenêtre.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » répondit Aslinn avec un petit sourire forcé

« Fermez cette fenêtre, vous allez attraper froid, Majesté. »

« Non » répliqua catégoriquement la femme « D'ici, je vois les montagnes. J'y allais avec mon père et mon frère, enfant. Je courais à travers les champs, je grimpais dans les arbres, j'escaladais les rochers et je déchirais mes robes – ça rendait ma préceptrice folle. »

Oenone rit doucement et ferma la fenêtre, tout en laissant les volets ouverts. Le ciel était noir mais rempli d'étoiles scintillantes, telles des lucioles à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre du Milieu.

« Permettez-vous que je me retire ? » demanda la dame de compagnie « J'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Un rendez-vous galant, je présume. Avec qui ? »

« Enoïr, un cuisinier. » répondit-elle

« Allez, allez. Partez rejoindre votre bien-aimé. »

Oenone partit doucement, puis Aslinn l'entendit descendre les escaliers en courant. Cet Enoïr devait-être quelqu'un de bien pour avoir séduit sa plus fidèle suivante et sa meilleure amie.

La Reine sortit de sa chambre et rejoint celle de son fils de treize ans, Aragorn. Même si il était encore jeune, c'était un beau garçon, au visage sombre bien que joyeux quand éclairé par un sourire. Elle l'avait eu très jeune, à dix-sept ans, neuf mois après sa nuit de noces avec le Roi Aragorn. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'épouser mais après la mort prématurée d'Ebelchior, le père de la femme, son oncle Dellnor avait décidé qu'il fallait marier Aslinn. Et avec un homme respectable. Alors il avait rencontré Arathorn, un jeune duc riche, plus intéressé par la couronne que par la princesse et petite Asly était devenue Aslinn, Reine du Gondor.

Son mariage était un enfer : son mari était un homme cupide et avide de pouvoir qui méprisait son épouse et la dénigrait sans cesse. Mais le pire n'était pas le Roi ni même les courtisans, qui s'agitaient en vain, tels des marionnettes, comme un bruit de fond assourdissant. Non, le pire, c'était la captivité. Elle avait passé son enfance à courir dans la montagne et à gravir des collines en riant, poursuivie par son père et son frère aîné, qui était décédé quelques années avant son père. Et finalement, elle s'était retrouvée enfermée entre les murs du château qui l'avait vu grandir, telle une étrangère. Mais toutes ces choses étaient des maux pour des biens car Aslinn avait Aragorn, son fils qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Il était allongé en position fœtale, les bras serrés contre la poitrine et respirait discrètement. La Reine bénit silencieusement les étoiles pour ce magnifique cadeau, ce présent divin. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils et commença à chanter

_Le ciel n'est jamais vraiment noir_

_Regarde bien autour de toi_

_N'abandonnes pas, garde la foi_

_Car il y a toujours de l'espoir_

C'était une vielle chanson qu'Ebelchior, le père d'Aslinn, lui chantait quand elle était petite. Elle adorait ce refrain, cette mélodie réconfortante et elle se considérait comme obligée de la chanter à Aragorn, comme un héritage reçu à préserver. La mort de son père avait été un évènement traumatisant, la chose la plus horrible qui lui soit arrivée. Elle était âgée d'un peu plus de quinze ans et demi et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son misérables corps frêle d'adolescente. N'importe qui aurait décrit Ebelchior comme un homme bon et doux, discret et gentil. Aslinn l'avait idolâtré - sa mère étant décédée en couche, il avait été son unique parent, avec son frère aîné Belzaür qui avait trépassé alors qu'elle avait treize ans.

Mais elle ne pensait pas à toutes ces choses, parce-qu'elle avait fils magnifique, qu'elle était Reine et qu'elle avait appris qu'au lieu de se lamenter sur les choses que l'on n'a pas, mieux vaut être heureux de tout ce que l'on a.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit, dans le parc, un ange. Du moins, au premier regard, elle le prit pour un ange tellement il respirait le calme et la sérénité. Il avait des cheveux longs et blancs, des oreilles pointues et des yeux magnifiques. Un elfe. Il regardait le parc, l'observait, paisiblement, parce qu'il avait l'éternité devant lui pour contempler les choses. Intriguée, Aslinn descendit dans le parc, en empruntant un dédale de couloirs étroits et en passant par des salles inoccupées, pour s'assurer de ne pas être observée. Quand elle arriva dans le jardin, il se tourna vers elle.

Aslinn ressemblait beaucoup à son père : elle mesurait un petit peu moins d'un mètre soixante-dix, avait un visage en cœur et de fins cheveux châtains clairs. Ses yeux étaient marrons également, mais d'un marron chaud et profond. Elle portait une longue robe blanche aux manches bouffantes et était pieds nus, comme souvent – quand elle était petite, son père disait souvent qu'elle devait avoir du sang Hobbit. La lui regardait en souriant, avec douceur.

« Bonjour, votre Majesté » déclara-t-il

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? »

« Voyons, tout le monde vous connait. Vous êtes la Reine Aslinn du Gondor. »

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me nomme Legolas. Je vous ai entendu chanter – la fenêtre était ouverte. »

Soudain, son regard se fit dur et elle le prit de haut.

« Et de quel droit m'écoutez-vous chanter ? »

« Je ne vous écoutais pas, je vous entendais, nuance. Et vous avez une très jolie voix, votre Majesté. Vous chantiez pour votre fils ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, Aragorn. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce château. »

Dès qu'elle dit ces mots, elle les regretta aussitôt.

« Et votre mari ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni voulant vraiment connaître la réponse, juste intrigué. Les yeux d'Aslinn s'écarquillèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme si aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet elfe était un effronté impertinent.

« Ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose, surtout à une Reine. Maintenant, veuillez partir. »

Elle avait parlé du ton cassant et froid qu'elle maîtrisait si bien. Autant qu'elle était douce et sympathique, elle pouvait être désagréable et dure. Seulement, elle utilisait cette facette d'elle uniquement avec des gens insistants, hypocrites, eux-mêmes désagréables ou bien avec son mari, qui était les trois à la fois. Elle détestait les suivants d'Arathorn, qui faisaient des courbettes devant elle et complotaient derrière son dos. Elle avait grandi avec un père et un frère honnêtes et simples et la vie de Reine l'avait dégoûté.

Legolas eut un petit sourire et dit

« Si vous le voulez. Sachez seulement que je resterai trente et une nuit dans ce parc tant que vous ne voudrez pas de moi. La trente et unième nuit, je partirais et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. »

« J'ai hâte à ce jour. » déclara-t-elle puis elle retourna dans sa chambre

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva à l'ange blanc.


End file.
